


The Green Eyed Beast

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan get very jealous of how much attention his co-workers are getting from his british boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Beast

What Ryan walked into made his blood boil more than he could comprehend. He saw his Brit cuddled with the tom cat Michael on the white couch he used for a seat from the old office. He could see Gavin had his wings wrapped around both of them as they both slept above the large fish and underneath a knitted Achievement Hunter blanket a fan had made and sent. Seeing his brit snuggled with the cat made him huff through his nose and paw his foot on the ground. He shook is head, the large curled horns on his head, looking for a fight. He knew the only person in the office he could fight with was Geoff and Burnie, but they both bison and ram were currently in recording for RVB. He could see the cat open his eyes and smirk at the rage filled bull. From the corner of his eye he could see the lion Jack walk into the room and could instantly sense the anger coming from the bull and lead him out the room before the male bovine could attack both bird and cat on the couch.

* * *

 Ryan was close to to jumping from his desk and to the Lads side of the room to grab his bird from the spot he sat in. He could see Gavin sharing one of the chairs with Ray on his lap as they both played different video games. He saw the hare Ray with his head on Gav's shoulder with a small grin his face as he saw the the twitch of Ryan's eyes as he gripped his mouse. He reached over to the edge of his desk for the stress ball that was given to him by the bunny Barbara and squeezed it hard enough to bust a normal stress ball but, was built to survive larger, stronger hybrids. He was close to releasing the stress ball but, he gripped it tighter seeing Ray wrap his arms around Gavin's neck and place his head underneath Gav's and rubbed his chin. He stood from his seat and stiffly walked out of the room, stress ball in hand, going over to Burnie's office going to ask if he could help him blow some steam.

* * *

 He was now closer to blowing up when he walked into the podcast set. It was one of the only time that Geoff had a chance to be on the podcast with non-hybrid Gus and Burnie and he was on the couch with Gavin. That wouldn't be so bad if Gavin wasn't laying on Geoff's lap with his head very close to his crotch. He could see Geoff stroking Gav's wings and hear a cooing coming from him as he snuggled into Geoff's legs. Burnie could see the teeth gritting Ryan next to Kyle who was trying not to run from the anger that Ryan. They all knew an angry Ryan, was a Ryan no one wanted to be around. Right next to Jack, Ryan was the calmest person in the office and they knew that if he was mad than he was an unstoppable person. Just before Ryan could storm from behind the cameras he saw Gavin reach up and give the smallest kiss to Geoff's stubbled chin. He saw nothing but red as he stomped onto the set.

"Well, looks like we gotta end this podcast here. Sorry for the sudden ending but, we've got an angry bull on set. Brandon, end the podcast!"

Gus yelled into his earpiece as Ryan pulled Gavin from the couch and threw him over his shoulder with one hand on the space below his wings and the other on his butt squeezing his roughly to let him now that he was legit mad at his brit.

* * *

The entire drive home was tense as the bull hybrid gripped the steering wheel in a vice like grip. Gavin tried to lay a hand on his bull boyfriend but with the look that came from the corner of Ryan's eye made him bow his head to look at his lap and hold his own hands. The moment they made it to their home Ryan rushed from his side of the car to Gavin's open his door, unbuckled his seatbelt, gripped his neck and lead him into the house. Without a pause he unlocked the door opened it and was closed Gavin was pushed on the now closed with Ryan attached to his mouth with his own in a heated furious kiss. Teeth clicked but, neither cared as tongues met in the middle and hands roamed each other. Ryan gently shoved Gavin away from him and in the direction of their room.

"I want you naked by the time I get to that room. Go."

With the deepest, most seductive voice imaginable. With no questions asked Gavin ran to the room stripping slowly, shoes and socks coming off first. Ryan walked giving him chance to get undressed, even if he didn't deserve it. When he got to his room he could see Gavin on his knees, naked in front of their bed with a bright red blush on his face and his hands on his lap. Ryan gripped his chin making him look up at him with a stern face.

"So, can you give me a good reason why I shouldn't punish you?"

Gavin looked into Ryan's cool blue eyes as his own green ones filled with tears. Ryan's mouth opened slightly seeing his eyes tear up. Seeing his bird cry made him more than surprised and upset at himself with seeing this.

"I-I didn't want to upset you love, I just-just wanted you to pay attention to me. You haven't been paying any attention for so long so I just wanted someone to pat attention to me since you weren't. I'm sorry Ryan."

All of a sudden he remembered everything from the past to weeks. He remembered having his random insomniac moments were he couldn't sleep and would work on everything he had missed on and would never go to bed with the waiting Gavin. He remembered when his sleepless streak had ended he would always go straight to sleep and give Gavin only a kiss on the forehead. He would only give small kisses here and there but that was it. He hadn't been giving his bird any love for the past two week and now he felt bad pulling his birdy away from the only love he had gotten in two weeks. He sat on the bed and pulled his birdy onto his lap and gave in a kiss on his nose and than a long, passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled Gavin to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck, he slid his hand down his back and grabbed his feathered tail and slightly pulled on it. A gasp escaped Gavin as he left the kiss and gripped Ryan's neck.

"I'm sorry for not giving you any attention for the past few weeks. I didn't mean it Gav, I just had so much work to do and I couldn't remember to. I'm so sorry, if you'll let me, I can make it up to you."

Without a pause from Gavin, he crawled on the bed on his front with his hands holding his face, playfully he raised a foot up with a smile on his face. Ryan starts to unbutton his shirt and his pants and climbs onto Gavin, careful of his wings. He placed one hand on the top of Gavin's wing and rubbed it gently which caused the bird to quizzer and moan. He brought three fingers to Gavin's mouth without a command he began to suck them, making  the most lustful noises possible. Ryan patted his wings rougher which caused him to release his fingers and give a loud moan and put his head on the pillow with his hands on the headboard.

This was gonna be good. Gavin knew it.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we won't be needed for Gavin's cuddles anymore."

"Nope. I finally have my bull back."

Gavin stated while seating himself on Ryan's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek with a smile on his face. Ryan only smiled as he continued to help Geoff with the Minecraft Let's Build red stone. He leaned down and kissed him on the nose hearing an affectionate squawk come from him. He knew that his brit couldn't live for long without affection from the bull and he didn't mind it when he went to his close co-workers for love when he couldn't, but that was very rare now. He wouldn't let it happen any often any more.

He would always give his bird all the attention he needed and wanted.

 

 


End file.
